


Mieux vaut tard que jamais

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [33]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explanations, Friendship, Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Une altercation, des tensions, des non-dits qui durent depuis des années. Puis le jour arrive où il n'est plus temps de se complaire dans des certitudes qui ont fait long feu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Prompt**  : « I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you »  
>  **Fandom / personnages**  : Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Kanon et Aioros  
>  **Note**  : se déroule dans le cadre du post-UDC. Contexte : au cours d'une réunion entre les chevaliers d'or présents au Sanctuaire afin de décider de la marche à suivre à l'issue de certains événements, Kanon et Aioros se sont opposés l'un à l'autre avec vigueur du fait de leurs « divergences d'opinion » avant que Saga tranche en faveur du Sagittaire.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, 2006 _

« Je ne sais pas si je dois t'embrasser ou t'en coller une. »

Son pas dans celui d'Aldébaran qui avait manqué, une fois de plus, de heurter le chambranle de la pourtant vaste porte du salon, Aioros s'immobilisa tout net : derrière lui, il n'y avait plus personne, hormis Kanon resté assis dans le fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la soirée, y compris lorsque le ton était monté.

« M'embrasser ? »

Un sourcil levé, le Sagittaire avait pivoté vers l'autre Grec. Celui-ci le contemplait d'un air pensif, la tempe appuyée contre son poing.

« Je vois que la seconde option ne t'étonne pas plus que ça, en tout cas.

— De ta part ? Non, en effet. » Rétorqua Aioros plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Un résidu de leur altercation de tantôt à tous les coups mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas envie de revenir dessus. Et Kanon non plus, supposait-il ; ce n'était pas le genre de ce Gémeau-là de ressasser. Enfin, a priori.

« Je suppose, commença l'Antinaïkos en désignant du menton à son pair l'autre fauteuil en vis-à-vis du sien, que mon idée n'était effectivement pas la meilleure. »

Ravalant le « moralement acceptable » qui lui chatouillait la langue en guise de correction, Aioros céda à l'invitation sans pour autant se laisser aller complètement au fond de son siège.  _Trop de confort tue la vigilance._

« Même si je continue à la considérer comme la plus efficace.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

— C'est vrai. Et mon frère est du même avis. Tu as néanmoins réussi à le convaincre. Et à m'épargner du même coup les reproches de Thétis ainsi qu'une réputation de sociopathe pour le moins malvenue.

— D'où ton interrogation première.

— On ne peut rien te cacher. »

De l'habituel petit sourire en coin du cadet des jumeaux, nulle trace. A dire vrai, la contrariété ternissait l'éclat de son regard, un voile qu'Aioros connaissait bien pour y avoir été confronté un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé.  _Un lointain passé_ , corrigea-t-il in petto ce qui ne laissa pas de le conforter dans son inquiétude voire, disons-le tout net, sa méfiance. Les vieux réflexes avaient décidément encore la cote.

« En l'occurrence, je n'ai pas de réponse à t'offrir, reprit le Sagittaire avec circonspection.

— Oh je m'en doute. Bientôt, tu vas me dire que ça ne dépend que de moi et que je suis le seul à savoir laquelle me conviendra le mieux. Et tu auras raison.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là, alors ?

— Je ne te déteste pas, tu sais.

— Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié non plus.

— Tu étais l'ami de mon frère, pas le mien. »

Ni l'un ne l'autre ne baisserait les yeux : cela n'était jamais arrivé avant, et cela n'arriverait pas maintenant. Ils avaient combattu épaule contre épaule, cosmos contre cosmos à peine deux ans plus tôt. Ils s'étaient voués une confiance totale afin d'atteindre l'objectif dont ils étaient, chacun, une part intégrante. Pas un seul instant, l'un n'avait douté de l'intégrité de l'autre. Pourtant, Kanon avait raison : ils n'étaient pas amis.

« Ça te pose toujours un problème, on dirait, fit Aioros en se laissant enfin aller contre le dossier rembourré, ses bras détendus en travers des accoudoirs. Vingt ans, Kanon. Ou pas loin. Tu ne crois pas que les choses sont différentes depuis ?

— Tu veux dire, depuis qu'il t'a défiguré ? Je me le demande. » Rajouta Kanon d'un air dégagé tandis qu'une rigidité fugace déformait les traits du Sagittaire que ne masquaient pas ses boucles brunes un peu trop longues.

Aioros prit une profonde inspiration, s'exhortant à résister à la soudaine envie de s'extraire de son fauteuil pour attraper son interlocuteur par le col et le secouer comme un olivier. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça le démangeait, pas vrai ? Ni l'autre Grec d'ailleurs, dont une impulsion identique tordait le coin des lèvres sans pour autant que son apparente nonchalance en parût affectée. Aioros, toutefois, n'était pas dupe : les jumeaux n'étaient pas si différents qu'ils aimaient à s'en persuader.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un silence pesant.

— Tu le sais très bien.

— Kanon, je n'ai...

— C'est plus facile, je parie. Je veux dire, ça l'était déjà avant, mais maintenant, comment pourrait-il te refuser quoi que ce soit ? »

Toujours cette attitude détendue. Même le sourire coutumier était de nouveau plaqué sur le visage si parfaitement semblable à celui de Saga. Mais dans le vert profond des yeux dansait la lueur sombre et mouvante d'une jalousie que ni les années ni les évidences n'avaient réussi à enterrer tout à fait.

Un instant, Aioros fut tenté de se lever et de sortir, plantant là l'autre homme et ses provocations. A quoi bon ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre qui dissiperait des croyances si solidement ancrées, aussi fausses fussent-elles.

_Fausses ?_

_En es-tu donc si sûr ?_

Les yeux de Kanon étaient toujours fixés sur lui mais le Sagittaire réalisa qu'il ne le regardait plus, que son attention était fixée au-delà de sa propre personne sans pour autant que quelqu'un d'autre fût présent dans la pièce. Non, ce que Kanon contemplait, c'était un passé, des souvenirs dont Aioros comprit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il partageait les mêmes.

« Plus facile, je ne sais pas. Peut-être, oui. En tout cas, il m'écoute. »

Le cadet des jumeaux parut s'ébrouer et ses pupilles regagnèrent en mobilité alors qu'il avisait de nouveau Aioros en face de lui. Lentement, sa tête se redressa et son poing retomba sur sa cuisse.

« Il y a dix-huit ans, il ne m'écoutait plus, poursuivit le Sagittaire, et j'ai bien cru qu'il ne m'écouterait plus jamais. Mais étrangement, c'est à partir du moment où tu es réapparu qu'il a de nouveau accepté de me voir. Et il aurait fallu que je le repousse ?

— C'est vrai qu'il te restait une deuxième joue.

— Tu étais là quand je suis devenu son ami. Et je ne le suis redevenu qu'après ton retour auprès de lui. Entre les deux, il a essayé de me tuer.

— Et il t'a raté.

— Ce qui n'aurait pas été ton cas, j'imagine. »

Kanon eut un reniflement dédaigneux puis jeta un coup d’œil au saphir en cabochon du sceau familial autour de son index et qui chatoyait sous les lumières chaleureuses du salon :

« Il y a ce que j'aurais pu faire, et ce que je n'aurais pas fait.

— Pourquoi ? »

Le Gémeau haussa les épaules :

« Parce qu'il m'en aurait voulu. »

_Et ce que j'aurais cru gagner, je l'aurais perdu._

La pensée de Kanon dériva jusqu'à l'autre Grec pour s'étioler avant même que celui-ci fût certain de l'avoir bien comprise. Ce qu'il en avait saisi lui parut néanmoins suffisant pour que, les coudes sur les genoux, il se penchât en direction de son vis-à-vis qui le contemplait, tout à coup mélancolique :

« Je n'ai jamais voulu m'immiscer entre toi et lui, quand bien même cela aurait été possible. Tu es libre de me croire ou pas, mais sache que je ne te mens pas en te disant ça.

— Mais tu l'aimais.

— Oui, comme j'aimais Rachel qui l'aimait lui, qui vous aimait tous les deux. Où est le mal ? Son amitié m'était précieuse et je tends à penser que c'était réciproque. Je ne peux totalement concevoir ce que tu as souffert pendant toutes ces années loin de lui, mais j'en ai, malgré tout, une petite idée. Et si, aujourd'hui, j'ai regagné son respect et sa confiance, je sais que c'est à toi que je le dois.

— A moi ? »

Kanon laissa échapper un rire, sec et discordant.

« As-tu déjà oublié que je suis toujours tenté de te mettre mon poing dans la figure ?

— A toi, oui, poursuivit Aioros qui avait saisi le poignet de l'autre Grec passant outre l'interruption, parce qu'il n'est capable d'aimer les autres que parce que tu l'aimes. »

Les yeux du Gémeaux papillonnèrent sous le regard bleu d'Aioros dans lequel se lisait toute la persuasion du monde. Et toute la sincérité aussi, d'une vérité qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire sienne au fil des années.

« Je t'ai détesté de ne pas être revenu – le ton du Sagittaire avait décru et ses doigts s'étaient desserrés autour de leur prise sans pour autant la lâcher – parce que sans toi, il m'était impossible de l'atteindre.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à te détester parce que tu voudrais m'en priver. »

La chaleur de la main d'Aioros sur son poignet pulsait au même rythme que son cosmos puissant et paisible à la fois. Hésitant, Kanon en analysa encore un instant l'étreinte, décelant la confiance que l'autre lui offrait de la sorte. Et aussi, une espèce aussi étrange qu'inattendue d'amitié à laquelle il n'avait jamais pris le temps de songer.

Avec un soupir, il finit par soulever sa main libre pour l'amener sur celle d'Aioros, dont les yeux s'agrandirent brièvement avant de se plisser dans le même sourire qui vint orner ses lèvres.

« Tu sais ce qui est insupportable chez toi ?

— Non mais je sens que je vais le savoir très vite ? »

D'une poigne vigoureuse, Kanon attira le Sagittaire près de lui tout en se levant et heurta son front avec le sien :

« C'est qu'on a toujours envie, _et_ de t'embrasser, _et_ de t'en coller une, tout ça en même temps. »

 

 


End file.
